Alvin and the chipmunks visit London
by chipmunkfan1001
Summary: The chipmunks and chipoettes are in need of a holiday. They visit London. They visit famous places including the olympic Park. What happens when they find love for the first time In London. AxB SxJ
1. Chapter 1: We are tired

It was a normal day in LA. The munks and ettes had just come back from a record recording and were very tired. They had been very busy lately as everyone was craving for their songs. Dave saw this and had an idea. Alvin said " I am so tired why are we always wanted." "Maybe because we are famous" Brittany sarcasitically repled. Dave then came up to them and said " You are all in need of a holiday why don't we go to london. They all cheered happily. Dave said "If we are lucky we can go to watch one of the olympic games. But we wil have to be careful." "Why" Simon replied. " Because when we go there there will be a lot of people and we will get round on a mode of transport you have never been on before. You'll see when you get there.


	2. The journey there

**Here is the second chater I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review**

Dave's POV

We got to London the chipmunks and chipettes were enjoying themselves. We had landed at Heathrow airport the third busiest in the world. I told the chipmunks "We are going to our hotel on the tube. You have never been on a tube. Also l;ondon has one of the world's biggest tube systems so you better behave. We collected our lugguage and made our way down to the station ticket hall.

Alvin's POV

Why are we going soo deep underground. Dave told us to stick near him. Once we got down so deep there was actually ma train parked there. I had never thought that something would be able to get as down as this. We got on and waited.

The train made a loud noise and then left the station. There was a loud screeching sound as it left the tunnel. At every station the train talked. I never knew that trains could do that. Dave said that our hotel was at a place near Holborn. I was bored so i thought i'll annoy brittany a bit.

Simon's POV

The train journey was quite amusing. In front of me Alvin was scaring brittainy about all the bad things thatcan happen to them and Brittany was just slapping them in return. I was bored so I looked out the window. Dave said our hotel was at a place called Holborn and that was the next station so I got ready to leave the train.

Alvin's POV

Once we got out of the train I saw a sign that said "DANGER 600v" This was a great chance to annoy Brittany. I told her "You know you could fall on the tracks and be electrified. I thought she'd be quite scared but she just gave me a great slap. We were still deep underground and we had to go up that really long escalator again. Once we got out I saw London for the first time. Right in from of us was the british museum and our hotel was nearby. I~ couldn't wait to go and explore.


	3. Tickets

**Here's the next chapter. If you are wondering why chose the paralypics over the olympics. The Olympics are finished and The paralympics are just about to start. Anyway Here's the next Chapter.**

Later That day everyone was at the hotel. They had been shown to their rooms. Dave had told them That they could go sight seeing tomorrow but for now they needed some rest from the journey. Dave told them that if they were lucky they would get some tickets to the paralympic Games. Brittany asked " what are the paralympics".

Dave repled that they were sporting events for disabled people nd they only happen every 4 years.

Later when everyone was in bed Dave tried to book tickets for the paralympics. He tried for swimming.

When he woke upi in the morning He saw that the tickets still were processing . He wondered to himself if he will ever get tickets.

Anyway they were all going on london sightseeing today and Dave wanted to give the munks and ettes the time of their life. Today the were going to go to the Science Museum.


	4. Trouble

**Here is the next chapter. Alvin is up to some of his antics**

Later that day everyone was ready to go to the Science Museum. Simon and Jeanette were the most excited. They had heard that there is a place which has a shadow camera and a pole that can shock you. They were all ready to go. They left the hotel and went down to the tube station.

They took the Picadilly line and got of at a station called south kennsington. Dave kept on checking tat none of them were lost every couple of meters.

They had to walk in a subway to get to the museum. When they got there they all went to the intractive area and they played around.

Later Dave told them all to enjoy themselves anywhere in the museum but to be back by 3:00. Theo and Ellie went to the science of food section. Simon and Jeanette went to the Imax theatre and Brittany and Alvin went to the astronomy section.

Later at about 2:45 there was a big crash in the astronomy section. funnily enough it had something to do with alvin. He wanted a closer look and then the whole rocket fell down. Everyone had to eave the museum.

Dave had a feeling that alvin had something to do with this. When they all met again at the exit. Alvin was strictly warned about misbehaving.

Later at the tube station Alvin went missing and Dave had to tell a station master to announce it on the loud speakers.

Alvin turned up. When they got down to the platform it was announced that there had been a signal failure. ( Alvin had something to do with this ) and that the tube was suspended.

Dave had to ask the station master aout an alternative route for them. Luckily for Dave they could take another tube that could take them back to their hotel. This was the district line and it wasn't as deep down as the Picadilly Line. That meant they had to go all the way back up again but not to the road.

Dave was told that they had to change at a station called Bank/Monument and that it would be quite a jouney.

They got to the hotel at around 8:00. Dave knew that Alvin had something to do with this.

Alvin was grounded for 24 hours.


	5. I miss him

**Here's the next chapter. sorry there aren't capital letters. The computer was playing up.**

**There might also be some romance in this chapter.**

The next Day (The day when Alvin is grounded) everyone was making plans on where to go.

Brittany wanted to go to Oxford street do do some shopping. Jeanette wanted to go on the London eye, Simon wanter to go on a river tour and Theo and Ellie wanted to see some famous restaurants.

Dave had an Idea. He said that they could go on the London eye then go on a tourbus past famous restaurants and the river then get of at Oxford street to do some shopping.

All of them agreed. Alvin was very Jealous. Dave also gave them each chipmunk sized Oyster Cards (bus passes.)

they made their way to westminster where the london eye was. when they got on it there was a great view of london. simon or jeanette didn't notice but they were acctualy holding hands.

theo and ellie tried to spot famous places. brittany was all by herself alone and quiet looking out the window. she wasn't her chatty self. by now she'd of said at least something.

when dave came and asked her why she was quiet she just replied that it was nothing. really she missed someone that would always make her smile and not be bored.

when they were on the tourbus the seats could hold 2 chipmunks. usually she would sit with alvin but now there was no alvin. so she sat next to dave.

simon and jeanette still holding hands were having fun and were doing nothing scientific or mathematical. they were enjoying it as much as theodore and eleanor.

when they got to oxford street brittany looked at all the shops there. she thought that this would make her happy but she still missed alvin a lot.

dave knew brittany was missing alvin but he knew one thing that would make her happy. he had planned a special surprise for the night.


	6. Treats

**Here is another Chapter hope you enjoy it.**

Later that day when they came home Dave was going to announce their special surprise for the night.

"Theodore, Eleanor both of you are coming with me to a famous chinese restaraunt in Leciter square. Simon, Jeanette, Brittany and Alvin you are all going to a ball in South Kennsington. Alvin This is a reward for you because while you were grounded I didn't come back to find the room burnt or covered in jelly."

Everyone screamed in joy. Dave also said " because you are going alone I bought chipmunk sized phones for each of you.

Dave gave Theo a HTC Wildfire, Eleanor a Samsung galaxy Ace, Alvin a Blackberry Torch, Brittany a Blackberry Bold and Simon and Jeanette each an iphone 4S.

Before they left they all had to dance appropriatley. The three boys each had a tuxedo of their own colour. The three chipettes were wearing sparkley dresses. Brittany was wearing a red and pink dress. Jeanette was wearing a purple and royal blue sparkley dress and Eleanor was wearing a Spring green and Dark green dress. The girls all had make up on. Additionaly instead of wearing glasses they were wearing contacts ehich made their eyes shine.

Then they all left for their treat.

When the four chipmunks got to the ballroom they were all so excited. Brittany was much happier than this morning.

Then they started dancing. Only until it was time for the couple dance.

Simon thought to himelf " Now is my chance" He went up to Jeanette and asked for a dance. Then those two started dancing.

Alvin and Brittany just watched their siblings dancing with each other.

Alvin thought to himself "why am I just sitting here. The girl really like with why can't I ask her for a dance.

Meanwhile Simon said to Jeanette. "You look very pretty today. You look even better with your contacts in." Jean replied " Thanks Si you also look handsome with your contacts in.


	7. Why can't I ask her

**Here is the next chapter. I would like to say a big thank you to all my reviewers.**

**There is going to be quite a lot of AxB in this chapter.**

Alvin was wondering to himself "Why can't I ask her to dance I've waited for this moment my whole life."

Brittany was wondering "Alvin please ask me to dance I've waited for this moment my whole life."

Both of them watched as Simon and Jeanette were dancing romanticaly on the dance floor. Alvin then realised that he couldn't hold it in any longer. He said "B-B- Brittany" Unfortuanatly the dance ended at that time. Brittany replied "Yes Alvin" Alvin then just said "Oh nothing." as he thought to himselft "Why did I blow such a great chance. I might not have that chance again in a long time"

Then it was time to go home Alvin and Brittany both watched Simon ad Jeanette walk to the tube station hand in hand.

Once they got to the station unluckily for them a member of staff from the station tolf them that the last train had departed for the day and that only night buses were availible.

They asked the station manager for directions. Simon pulled out his chipmunk sized Iphone and called Dave.

He put the phone back in his pocket with a worried expression.

Simon said "There's bad news and good news. The good news is that we can get home. But the bad news is that it is going to take ages.

Brittany said to Alvin " Maybe we should hold hands so we don't get lost." Alvin agreed. Really Brittany wasn't worried about getting lost she just wanted to hold hands with Alvin.

They waited for a while for a bus numbered N7 they got on and waited for the bus to reach the hotel.

Back at the hotel Theo and Ellie had got home before the last tube ad were already in bed. Dave was waiting for the other four.

When they finnaly walked in Dave let them change into their PJs and go straight to bed. Brittany and Alvin realised that they were still holding hands and looked at each other Awkewardly.

Simon and Jeanette Hugged each other goodnight.

Alvin couldn't sleep that night. He felt really bad that he hadn't asked Brittany to dance. He was wondering how long it wll be before they get another chance like that again.

Brittany couldn't sleep either she was wondering if Alvin even liked her. Would her dream ever come true or remain like that as a dream high up in the clouds.

All she could do was think of all the good times that she and Alvin ever had. Would she ever get a chance again.

Although she was happy that her plan of holding hands worked. Tomorrow they would be going to London zoo to look at the animals. Maybee she would get another chance there.


	8. What's wrong

**Here the next chapter. Still quite of AxB.**

Today the chipmunks were going to go to London zoo. A zoo with every animal except for elephants.

Everyone was looking forward to the trip. They were going to spend the morning at the zoo, come back at around 3 and just rest.

Alvin was still depressed from what happened the other day. Although maybe today he would get another chance. He really wanted to show his love for Brittany but he just didn't have the courage.

They then got ready. With a day of 31 degrees ahead of them it would be best to not run around that much.

When they got to the zoo Dave had to pay for their tickets. They went inside. Theodore wanted to see the meerkats first.

When they got to the meerkats exhibit they all watched them. Alvin saw Brittany standing all by herself. This was his chance could he get the courage to tell Brittany how he really felt.

He went up and said "you're looking nice today" Brittany replied "Oh Thanks Alvin" Really this just made Brittany feel noticed and she thought that this was another trick.

She still had the feeling that Alvin didn't like her. Alvin thought "Why is she trying to avoid me what did I do wrong." Those two stayed seperate for the rest of the day.

Later once they were back at the hotel Brittany went straight to bed.

Alvin realised something was wrong and he went to his younger brother for help. He knew Simon would know something about this ad that He could probably help.

He went to Simon and asked "Simon can you help me. Well you see I don't think she's feeling well."

Simon knew straight away what the problem was but he replied "Alvin I know the problem but I won't know for sure Maybe you should g and ask Jeanette"


	9. I'm worried

Alvin was worried about Brittany why was she acting like this and why does she want to be away from him.

He was even more baffled because Simon sent him to Jeanette but Simon would never do that even to Alvin.

Anyway He was still walking towards Jeanette who was on her iphone. He went up and asked her "Jeanette do you know what's up with Brittany she's been quiet all day and She keeps avoiding me, I think that she's ill."

Jeanette knew what was the problem with brittany as well as Simon did but She said " I think Theo and Ellie will have a better explanation than me."

Alvin was utterly bemused Jeanette had never ever refused an answer. He thought to himself "What is wrong why is no-one helping me."

Jeanette was thinking to herself "Alvin you really need to know something about Girls"

When Alvin got to theo and ellie he asked them he same question but they replied "Alvin this is something to do with you and brittany none of us can help you in this matter."

Dave then came to get the chipmunks down to the hotel cafe for supper. He saw brittany on the bed and talked to her. She didn't want supper.

Before dave could ask her what the problem was Simon whispered something into his ear and that made Dave say "Guys Why don't we just order room service today".

Alvin was worried about Brittany but he didn't know why he was so worried. Was it because he had more feelings for her or wasn't his holiday the same without aSassy Brittany ?


	10. A shocking surprise

**This is a really intense chapter. Hope u enjoy It.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers so far.**

Later that night Everyone was asleep except for Alvin. He was worried, was it his fault that Brittany was like this ?

And even if it was why was nobody telling him. Everyone knew the problem but didn't want to tell him.

He was just lying in the bed looking up at the cieling. Usually he'd have heard someone rustling about in their Bed usually Brittany was the one that did it the most.

Alvin got on the ground and decided to check on Brittany. He knew she wouldn't answer him but at least she would react if she was OK.

He went to her bed and tapped her. She didn't move. Then he whispered her name but she still didn't answer.

Alvin then got really worried and went as far as to check Brittany's pulse. He put pressure on her wrist he couldn't feel a thing. He then felt her neck and then her heart. Nothing was to be felt.

He got worried and woke up Simon and Jeanette. He told them "I don't think that Brittany has a pulse." Simon went and checked then he called over Jeanette.

They both tried almost every nerve in the body. Then they both tried shaking Brittany then they both shouted "DAVE come here quick it's an emergency" Dave rushed over.

He said "If I am here for nothing you three will be grounded until we go back to america."

Once they told him that Brittany wouldn't wake up Dave rushed to the hotel reception to use their phone.

Minutes later Brittany was lying at a vetranarian surgery. They tested her. The vets told the munks and ettes " Due to the human genes that brittany posseses we can't do anything beu we are getting an emergency transfer to the Royal london hospital and we will come in case they need a vets help.

Minutes Later Brittany was lying on a Hospital bed. The doctors tested and told them " We have only minutes left to save Brittany's life but we need to give her an electric shock." Dave had no choice but to agree. They also told him that Brittany had a heart attack and they will tell him more later.

They couldn't wait all night. Later Theodore an Eleanor eere sleeping on each other . Jeanette was sleeping on Simon's shoulder and he was resting his head on hers. Dave was lying down on the bench.

Alvin was the only one awake. But al he could do was wait for the red light to go out on top of the door to the operation theatre.

Later at about 5:00 the door opened and everone was woken up. Brittany was thaken out of the operation theatre and was resting.

The doctor told dave "This was a heart attack and this was caused by stress. but there still a possibiliy that if she is still under stress this could happen again.

Alvin overheard them talking and went to everyone else. He told them what he overheard. They knew the problem but they couldn't tell him.

Alvin just told them that he had nothing to do with it. Then a certain Purple Clad chipette for the frst time Lost her temper. She said "ALVIN do you not know wat the problem is. If you don't know there is something (beep) wrong with you. If you don't know the (beep) problem.

You are really idiotic. Don't you think Brittany has feelings don't you think that she has her heart.

What if she wanted to give a person her love but they always acted like they didn't want it."

If nobody stopped Jeanette Alvin would be the next one to be in the operation theatre.


	11. The Truth

**Here's the next chapter. **

**Thanks to all my reviewers You have helped me get my story this far.**

Later A nurse came out and told them "Thankfully we got Brittany's Pulse back. You lot were lucky. If we were delayed her by even a minute her life would be at a terrible risk."

They were all happy that Brittany would survive. Although the nurse continued "This was a heart attack caused by stress. If you do not find the problem out there is no stopping this happening again. This is something that I can't interfere in because it might be a bit personal."

Alvin was behind a bed and Jeanette was tied to a chair to stop attacking Alvin.

They couldn't see Brittany now because she was asleep but once she woke up they could go and see her.

Alvin was still hiding from jeanette. Simon was talking to Jeanette privatly. He told her "Jean this is something between Alvin and brittany and we can't interfere. The most we can do is give Alvin clues.

Jeanette agreed she replied " You're right. This is a matter between those two. But you know as well as I do that time is at the essense and if Alvin takes too long Brittany will end up back here. But maybe she won't be as lucky."

They both parted with a hug Jeanette said "I love you Simon"

Simon replied "I love you too Jeanette."

Meanwhile everone else was waiting for Brittany to wake up. About an hour later Brittany woke up to see herself surrounded by her family. She was surprised to find herself in a hospital.

She was told how she had a heart attack in her sleep. Jeanette wanted some time alone with Brittany. When everyone else left Jeanette told her.

"Brittany you were about to die. Your heart attack was proven to be smething to do with stress. We all know that somthing is up. Brittany are you sure you're OK."

Brittany replied with a casual "Yea it wad probably due to the slip up we did at our last concert." But that wasn't the problem at all Deep down in her heart she longed for the munk of her dreams.

Jeanette told everyone to come back in but she told alvin to come in Later. After everyone talked to Brittany they left. But sneakily Jeanette and simon pushed Alvin into Brittany's room.

Brittany saw Alvin but pretended not to take any notice. Alvin climbed onto her bed. And as he predicted Brittany pretended to ignore him.

But Alvin said "Brittany I know somehing is up with you. You are not the brittany I know."

He continued "Remember how I always used to bug you and I always wanted to sit next to you in a lot of things. Well there's a good reason for that and It's not because I want to but you. It is something a lot more personal.

Brittany " I love You"


	12. Is Brittany Safe ?

**Sorry for this short chapter. I'll try ad update again tomorrow**

Brittany just sat there staring at Alvin taking in all that had happened. The moment she waited for her whole life, Since she met Alvin. Ever since she cast her eyes on him.

Alvin on the other hand was just thinking about what he just said. Did he really love Brittany. Is that why he always worries about her more than anybody else.

Would Brittany accept what Alvin Just said. She reached out her arms and hugged him. Alvin had never felt so relieved.

Alvin said "I'll take that as a yes" and he hugged her back. Meanwhile outside Somon and Jeanette were wondering if their plan had worked.

This was the only way and if this didn't work Brittany will die on the spot. Simon the nervously said to Jeanette "W-we've sill not had our first date If this works out w-would y-you like t come with me to the cinema.

Jeanette was really happy and hugged simon and sid "Even if this plan doesn't work out. I'll still come with you." Just then Eleanor came in saw the two hugging she tolf them " If - I'm not disturbing you Have you two seen Alvin."

"Alvin is in the room with Brittany and I think it is better if He is left alone"

Oh Ok then Eleanor went away.


	13. Simonette's Best night

Meanwhile in Brittany's room she and Alvin were still hugging. Alvin said "I felt horrid when I didn't ask you to dance and it broke my heart to see what a great opportunity we missed"

While Alvin was still speaking a nurse came in and said "Brittany you will need to stay in hospital so that we can give you a full check-up you should be discharged in 3 days."

"3 DAYS" an annoyed Brittany said

"Yes 3 days, we want to make sure tat you are in tip top condition."

Later that night Simon and Jeanette were getting ready for their first date. "Uh so Simon have you chosen the movie that we are going to see yet" Jeanette asked.

Not yet he replied "But I thought that you might want to watch titanic It is a special 3D release. I've also got special chipmunks size 3 glasses. But make sure that you ae wearing contacts"

Simon knew Jeanette loved Titanic and it was also a very romantic story. They were going to watch their movie at the O2 arena. They both got seats that suited them.

They both watched the movie in each other's arms. They shared one box of popcorn. They both were practically squeezing each other when the watched as Jack died.

Once the movie was finished they both got up at once ad bashed into each other's faces. Their lips acciedntaly came into contact. They pulled away and looked a each other uncomfortably.

"Uh Jeanette remember in the movie when Rose said that she wll never let go. Well I will never let go either. Whatever happens You will aways be with me and we will never get seperated." Simon told her

"Really" Jeanette said with a tear forming in her eye. Then she just Kissed him. The two remained there for several minutes before catching the bus and going home.


	14. The Aquarium

**Here's te next Chapter hope that you enjoy it. And I would like oagain Say a Big that you o m reviewers**

Later when Simon and Jeanette got home. They saw theodore and Eleanor fast asleep. But Alvin was nowhere to be seen. They went and asked Dave where alvin was.

He told them that he had stayed at the Hospital with Brittany. Simon and Jeanette knew that Alvin had confessed his love. They both went back to bed.

In the morning they all woke up quietly and calmly. Usually Alvin would've woken them all up. Today the plan was to go to the London Aquarium. Dave would later come and tell them what was really going to happen as they didn't plan Brittany ending up in Hospital.

At the hospital Alvin had woken up but Brittany was still sleeping Alvin had a strong urge to wake up Brittany and see her scream uncontrollably at him. But for once he acctually held it in. Alvin thought to himself "She's so cute when she is asleep it would be a crime to wake her up.

Later Dave and the rest of the chipmunks appeared. They had come to check on Alvin and Brittany. Dave told Alvin "We have already booked tickets fr the aquarium and there is no choice but to go but if you would like to be here with Brittany you can. "

Alvin replied"Dave you go with the others I will stay here and keep Brittany company. Anyway I don't know if Jeanette has forgiven me from lst time."

Dave agreed but h told Alvin to call him if things got worse or if there was something that he needed to know. Later Brittany asked him "What happened between you and Jeanette because I heard you say something about her not forgiving you"

"Ih yeah aout that. I wanted to ask you something about Jeanette. Well has she ever lost her temper before." Alvin replied

"WHAT Jeanette lost her temper at you. She barely looses temper but when she does she can be more violent than me." Brittany said.

"Yeah I realised. Anyway she said something about me being the problem. And that I was stupid not knowing the problem. Do you know what that means?"

Brittany replied " Yeah about that. The stress was that I always loved you but I never thought that you will love me back and I thought that my dreams would just be dreams."

"Britt I have loved you ever since I cast my eyes on you." After Alvin said that He was surprised when Brittany just Kissed him without warning.

Meanwhile at the aquarium everyone was looking at the Pacific Ocean Display. They were looking at Divers feeding the sharks. Simon and Jeanette wre holding hands as they watched while Theo and Ellie were not even looking in case the diver got eaten. They went around and looked at much more displays. The plan was that they would look at much displays as they could before 5:00 so that they could pay Brittany another visit.

Later when everyone was back at the Hospital visiting brittany Dave was told that she could go home in two days but she must take her medicenes when told to. Her body needed to be hydrated at all times. Alvin had permision to stay with Brittany as long as he liked.

Once everyone else was back at the Hotel Dave was checking his E-mails. He has an E-mail from the IOC. The letter read.

Dear Dave Seville and chipmunks, Unforunatley we are not able to offer you tickets to the Paralympics But If you want You can perform at the closing ceremony of the games.

All the chipmunks Squealed in joy after reading this E-mail. This would be te biggest performance in their lives.


	15. Shopping

**here is the next chapter hope that you enjoy it.**

Everyone was really happy about what that e-mail said. But then Eleanor Just remebered that Brittany was still in Hospital. Would she be better in time for them to start rehersing for their performance.

Dave had told them that it would be best to sing Born this way/ Ain't no stoppin/ Firework so that they wouldn't have to reherse and that they could still enjoy their Holdiday.

The next day the plan was to go sightseeing. But like yesterday the full plan would be revealed at the Hospital. Meanwhile at the Hospital nothing much had happened the Nurse bought breakfast for Brittany while Alvin went to get food from the cafeteria.

While Alvin and Brittany were haveing Breakfast Dave came in with the other four Chipmunks. He asked Alvin if they should go sightseeing another day or if Alvin wanted to stay with Brittany.

Alvin siad that he would like to stay with Brittany. Later when everyone left Brittany asked him "Why didn't you go with them you know that the nuses will take care of me. Alvin replied "I want to be with you and what is the point going sightseeing without you.

"Awe you are so sweet Alvin" Brittany said. Meanwhile outside the hospital everyone was deciding where to go. They all wanted to go and see westminister close up. Dave looked at his map and then his tube map. Then he said "If we take the District line here all the a t Westminister there will b agreat cance of u getting there before 11.

They all saw Westminister. They took some photos. They also went to Westminister Abbey. "This is where the royal wedding took place last year if you remember. Later they went to Hyde park. "This is one of the biggest parks in London" Dave exclaimed.

Later they all went to Stratford where tthe olympic stadium was. They looked at it. Europe's biggest shopping center was there. Dave let them go wherever they wanted in the mall as long as they were back before 3:00. Simon went over to a shop called Marks and Spencer. He saw a really good dress which was blue and has matching ear rings to go with it.

He asked the lady at the till if he could oder one that was chipmunks sized. The lady told him that it would only take a couple of minutes. About 5 mins later she came out with a chipmunks sized dress. "That will be £30 please" said the woman. He paid and phoned Jeanette on his Iphone. Jeanette would you please come to the 2nd floor of M&S. Thanks.

Minutes later Jeanette came holding a BHS bag. Simon nervously said "this is for you." Jeanette looked in the bag and said "Simon I love this dress thanks" And they both kissed. Then Jeanette said " This is for you" and she revealed a Blue chipmunk sized shirt. Simon said " I love this thank you" and they kissed again.

Meanwhile Brittany was looking at the pictures sisters uploaded onto facebook.


	16. The Restaurant

**Here is a chapter with Simonette. But it does include abit of Alvitany**

Brittany was looking at the pictures pooster by her sisters. Alvin was by her side looking at the pictures as well. "Hmm never knew that they would go to Westminister." Brittany exclaimed "I'd really like to go to westminister"

"Maybe we'll go another day Just me and you. None of our siblings to disturb us. We can be the first ever chipmunks to go out on a date." Alvin said to his Girlfriend.

Later when everyone was back at the hotel Jeanette went to try her new Blue dress. Once she came out of the bathroom she looked like a queen. It was also slim so It showed the shape of Jeanette pretty well. Once Simon saw her he couldn't help but saying "WoW she's hot"

Jeanette came close to him and asked "What did you say" "Uh nothing" Simon quickly said. Jeanette knew what he had said and replied "You know what I think that you are hot too." Then they kissed on the lips with a surprised theo and Ellie by their saide.

Tonight they were going to a fancy restaraunt. The chipmunks had only been to a restarant once before. That time they were kicked out because of Alvin.

Once they got to the Restaraunt they were only aloud one dish for two people bcause they were chipmunks. Theo and Ellie took some Lasagne while Simon and Jean took Spaghetti.

Once they got their dishes everyone got straight to eating it. They saw Simon ad Jeanette both slurping up spaghetti. Ellie got her phone ready in case she needed it.

Then something happened which Eleanor had pedicted. Simon and Jeanette started slurping on the same piece of spaghetti but Didn't know. Theo knew he had seen this somewhere before. He thought to himself "Where have I seen this before. it had omething t do with Disney Oh yeah The lady and the Tramp" Theo then gave a look to eleanor to see if he should tell them.

Just hen the moment happened. Eleanor took out her phone and took a pic. Then straight away uploaded to Facebook. Back a the Hospital Brittany saw this photo. She called Alvin and said "You know you wanted to be The first chipmunks to date. Well your plans Have been blown." And se sowed him that picture.


	17. The Beach

**Here's the next chapter. Hope that you enjoy It. Thank you to all My reviewers so far. You have really helped Me.**

Both of the chipmunks just stood there looking at the picture. Alvin broke the silence by saying "Wow She's Ho..." She's what Alvin" Brittany said in a voice that meant He'll get hurt if he tells her the truth. "Well anyway that means they were the first two chipmunks to Date and this wouldn't have happened if I was in the Hospital."

"Don't worry you'll get out tomorrow morning and we can go on a special outing to celebrate. Later Alvin gave Dave a phonecall "Er Dave can we go to the beach tomorrow. Yeah Thanks Dave"

Back at the restaurant everyone was getting Ready to go back to the hotel. On the way back Jeanette and Simon looked very imbarrased. Even worse is that if they were seen in public they would be the headlines in the paper and their vacation would not be a vacation at all.

Once they got back to the Hotel Dave told them all that they were going to go to a beach tomorrow. Everyone was really happy. Nobody could go to sleep.

When everyone woke up in the morning they all started to get eady for h beach. Everyone was getting ready while Dave went to the Hospital to pick up Brittany.

.Once Brittany was home everyone rushed to give her a hug. Then they all got ready to go to the beach. Dave was looking at the map and the train that was needed to get to the beach. He put away his mp and told them. "If we go to Mile end and catch a District line to Barking then it is just one train to the beach.

They all took the tube as far as Barking. Then there was a huge problem. The next train they needed was suspended and they needed to catch a rail replacement bus. They went outside while dave read out the buses." 5, 62, 169, 238, 287, 366, 368, 387, EL1, EL2, Rail replacement Here this is he stop." and sure enough there was aldready a bus waiting there. They got on on and went to the beach.

Once they were at the beach They had a choice wether to g on the rides fist o go swimming. Everyone took the rides. Dave let them go in their pairs to watever ride they wanted. They all came back at 2:00. Theodore had even won a prize. Later they all went in to the beach they all went to the bach and changed into their swimwear. Well they all changed except for Brittany.

Why don't you cange Britt" Alvin asked. "Uh don't worry I'll join in later" Really Brittany was upset that if she changed and she didn't look s good as Jeanette Alvin wouldn't like her. But later she changed her mind but she tried to keep away from Alvin. But she wasn't paying attention ad drifted of. Only when he realised how far she went did she call for help. Alvin was the first to respond. Alvin thought to himself who the best swimmer was and within seconds he shouted "Jeanette go and save Brittany hurry"

Jeanette rescued Brittany in no time and helped back to the shore. On the was back Brittany had something to tell Jeanette But to tell Jeanette this was something that she would never do But she knew Jeanette wouldn't gloat in her face as soon as she tells her.


	18. Love will always find a way

**Hello every one. hope that you enjoy this chapter which has a lot of Alvitanny. Some Simonette and even some Theonor. Also I would like you to read another alvin and the chipmunks story called spring break by munkedupjoe213. He is a very good author. **

Brittany knew that she had to tell Jeanette this. All her life Jeanette had been there for her in times of trouble in times of need. She slowly opened her mouth and said "Uh Jeanette I need to tell you something, You know how you always used to go on diets just so that you could look better. Well you might not of noticed How boys look at you and how they want you. When we were small you entered one fashion contest but you were knocked out in the first round. Well now you do look really hot and you might even look ummm ... better than me..."

"Don't get my hopes up Brittany. Ever since I entered that fashion contest all those years ago I learned to never take a look on how I looked again. I knew that I would find someone that can see beyond my looks into my heart. Even you I know you love Alvin and He loves you and that you are going out but Alvin ddn't come to you for looks but he saw through your looks and into your heart that is also why you like him. And by the way I will nver look better than the world famous chipmunk sat rght next to me. You wll always be the prettiest looking chipmunk. " Jeanette told her Sister.

thanks jeanette you are the best sister ever nobody would help me so much and she pulled her sister into a hug. now how about we go swimming again. they went to the beach and started playing in the water with everyone else. brittany then went to alvin when he was alone and told him alvin i love you not because you are world famous because of your heart that i will never find anywhere else.

meanwhile simon wanted to ask jeanette a question a question that had stayed in his mind ever since the day they got stuck in the island. simon asked jeanette did you like simone better than me. jeanette replied no simon you were the chipmunks that i first fell in love with you would top simone any day. then she kissed him in the sea during the sunset. simon asked if jeanette would like to dance to say hey again but in the sea. soon theo and ellie joined in as well.

as alvin and brittany watched alvin was expecting to see brittany mad that jeanette was being all pretty and getting all the attention. but that didn't matter to him all he wanted to do was join in the dance with brittany. alvin slowly opened his mouth and said brittany do you want to dance. i'd love to dance with you alvin. then thos two started dancing in the sea. it was such a romantic atmosphere.

then once the dancing frenzy had finished all they could do was say good-bye to the beach as they changed and caught the bus back to barking. at barking they needed to catch a tube back to their hotel. once they got back to the hotel. alvin knew that he had completed his mission of giving brittany a time that she will never forget. alvin had once thought that this was impossible but now he believed from his heart.

brittany also went back to bed as she had learned that there was nothing as good as someone that doesn't love you for your looks but for your in that night jeanette woke up to find that alvin was sleep talking and shouting brittany please don't leave me. jeanette hurried to brittany's bed and woke her up. brittany heard alvin and woke him up. he was happy that the first thing he could see was his girlfriend. brittany assured him that they would always be together no matter what happens that they would always be together.

brittany went back to bed and was so happy that she had found out that alvin cared for her deeply. she wanted to be with him for ever no matter what ever happens. they were destined to be together.


	19. The Argument

**Here's te next chapter. hope that you enjoy it. this Is one of my lngest chapters so far. **

Brittany woke up before everyone else the next day which was quite unusual because she was always first to last to get up. She remembered the day before. The night that she would never forget. Nobody hadn't thought of where to go today. While she was taking a bath Dave woke up surprised to find Brittany in the bath so early.

When Brittany came out Dave told her that being the first one up she could choose where to go today. Brittany Obviuosly interested in shopping chose Westfield Stratford. In the meanwhile Theo and Ellie started to get up. After they got ready Simon and Alvin woke up. Allvin saw Jeanette still in bed and said "We'll have to Leave a certain purple clad chipette behind if she doesn't wake up." he said.

"Shut up Alvin" and Jeanette threw a pillow at him. Alvin was slightly taken aback on How she reacted. But knowing what would happen if he woke her u he didn't dare. He'd done it before on Brittany and it didn't end well and Alvin didn't dare try it with Jeanette. Later when everyone was at the breakfast table Dave asked Brittany where she had chosen.

She told them that she wanted to go to Westfield Stratford. As soon as Jeanette told her sister that the went the other day. Brittany screamed "YOU WHAT. YOU WENT TO ONE OF THE BIGGEST SHOPPING CENTERS IN THE WORLD WiTHOUT ME"

"Calm Down Britt, We can still go to the smaller Westfield in london. It is still big just not the biggest."Jeanette told sister. They all got ready to go. They all hopped on the tube and went there. Dave told them that this time because there were more of them they had to stick together but they could dtill go to all the shops.

They all took their mobile phones with them in case. They all chose a variety of shops to go to. They first went to the Game shop. Something caught Simon's eye. There was a game called Dance of for the wii. He thought to himself "Maybe I can beat Jeanette in this game. She was better than me in Zumba fitness doesn't mean she'll be better than me in this."

He went and told Jeanette. They both thought that they could out dance each other. So they bought It. Later they all went to a shop called Primark. Brittany loved that shop due to there being an unlimited supply of clothes

She saw a dress that caught her eye and she wanted a closer look. Once she turned around she couldn't find dave or anyone else. She searched the whole shop. She started to get really worried. Then she emembered her phone. She took it out only to find that it didn't have much battery left.

Meanwhile Everyone else were on another floor. Alvin turned around to ask brittany if she enjoyed it. Brittany wasn't there. He told Dave and they all searched. As one hope Dave tried reaching Brittany's phone. The two phones couldn't connect.

Brittany was really upset. She started sobbing. She was upset one side and angry on the oher side. Jeanette was usually the one that took care of her.

Meanwhile Dave hd gone to customer services to announce Brittany's name on the loud speakers. Back where Brittany was she was starting to get eally ensed. Then she heard something on the loudspeakers. "Would Brittany please report to the meeting point" Brittany as overjoyed she rushed to the meeting point.

As soon a she saw Alvin she just ran and hugged him. Then she agrilly went tto Jeantte and said "Why didn't you call me when yu left why didn't you come back for me."

Jeanette replied "Today you scold me like a Older sister when do you ever be like one? All these years I have tried to help you but you never ever even said a thank you and When I let my guard down once you treat me like this. Brittany you act like this. When I helped Eleanor back at the Island at least she thanked me. But whenever I help you do you ever thank me"

Brittany turned to Alvin to get some support but all he said was "Brittany she's right. At least when Simon helps me I thank him." Then Brittany turned around and said "Look apologise for what you said now"

"For what"Jeanette said. "Prove that you are an older sister then I'll take it bck." Then Brittany just gave Jeanette slap in the face. Then Jeanette gave brittany akick in the stomach and a pull of hair. Dave tried to stop the fIght.

In the end Brittany ended up with a bad stomach while Jeanette had a bad hd ache. Funnily everyone helped Jeanette but no-one helped Brittany. Then Jeanette told Brittany "Prove yourself as an older sister to me and Eleanor"

Brittany had never seen her sister like that ever.


	20. Another Fight

Everyone was surprised at Jean's actions. Dave thought that it would be better if the chipmunks and chipettes could go wherever they wanted tomorrow. They all went home Brittany being kept as far away as possible. Once they got back to the hotel it was already night time. Brittany tried too go next to Alvin but he just gave her a glare.

The next day Simon, Jeanette and Alvin all wanted to go to the beach. Brittany then came in and said "Can I come" everyone just gave her a glare. then she replied "Fine I will buy my own ticket." Later everyone set of. Theo and Ellie went to a wax museum.

Brittany was following Alvin, Simon and Jeanette. Once they got to the Beach they went and played by the shore. This time everyone just played in the water and relaxed. They later all went sunbathing. Brittany took her chance and got a bucket af sea water.

She splashed it all over the three munks. Alvin suddenly went into a rampage. He was so angry "Brittany why did you (beep) do that. Now I really don't want to see you. Why are you getting Jealous of your own sister." They all got up and the went angrily to the theme park.

There all the Simon, Jean and Alvin played until 6:00. Then they all went to te Pier to look at the sunset. Alvin wanted to give Simon and Jeanette some privacy so he pretended that he had a headache while those two went further down. There they had an arm around each other as they watched the sunlight together.

Alvin saw those two enjoying every moment. He even took a picture with his phone. He wanted to go closer but he'd be disturbing them. He also wanted someone to be snuggling with. Brittany knew he missed her and she came out from he hiding place. "Uh do you want to watch the sunset" she asked Alvin. "No I don't want to be with you. You are not the Brittany that I first fell in love with. What has made you like this. I knew some day someone would push Jeanette to her limit and I thought that was me when she almost badly hurt m at the hospital. But I never knew that she would get into a fight. And that to with her own sister." But once Alvin finished saying all these things Brittany just ran to Jeanette and punched her in her stomach. Then Jeanette instantly kicked her in her stomach. Alvin quickly he'll Brittany back while Simon held Jeanette back. Simon told Alvin "Hold Brittany back We will meet you at the station." Then Simon and Jeanette ran to the train station. Once they got there they found out the train was due in 1 min.

He pulled out his phone and texted alvin to run to he station. Alvin Stopped holding Brittany back and ran. He made it just in time. Later once they got back to their station Simon realised that Jeanette was struggling to walk because Brittany had punched her stomach.

Simon offered to carry Jeanette home. Once they got back to the hotel everyone as was concerned and once everyone found out that Brittany did this. Later once Brittany got back to the hotel nobody would talk to her. She saw Jeanette asleep on her bed. Alvin didn't even want to see her face. Now with only 2 weeks to their performance at their paralympic games nobody knew how they were going to perform with Brittany like this.

The next day they all went to take Jeanette to the Doctor to find out what as wrong with her stomach. The doctor did some examinations and told her that it would be quite a problem for a few days. It would hurt. If she was to eat any Solid food she would likely end up throwing up. Everyone hated Brittany for what she did. But it puzzled them to why sHe had been acting like this

Usually she would never be as aggresive as this. At least to her sisters.


	21. A thought

**Here is the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy it. Please can you review it. All of the reviews Mean a lot to Me.**

Once they got home from the doctors Dave remembered that today was the paralympic torch relay. The chipmunks had a once in a lifetime chance and he didn't want them to miss it.

They all wanted to go and watch it outside city hall. They got on the tube and made their way there. They went past a lot of Landmarks but unfortunatley didn't see them because the journey was 30 meters below the surface.

Once they got to city hall they all stared at it in wonder. They all then lined up to see the torch. Brittany was kept as far away from Jeanette as possible. They all then started talking. Alvin showed Simon and Jeanette the picture he took of them at the beach looking at the sunset.

Simon and Jeanette looked at each other awkwardly. Brittany tried to get Alvin's attention. So she wore her best dress. Alvin tried to stay as far away from Brittany as possible. Then all of a sudden a gust of wind picked up. All the chipmunks huddled together to keep pevent each other from being tossed about.

Brittany was all alone. Once the gust of wind had calmed down she looked a her dress it was all wrinkled and was a complete mess. Eleanor had warned her earlier about this but she didn't listen.

Later when the torch was due they heard that it was delayed by approximatley 3 hours. They all played on their own phones while they waited. When the torch came they all tried to block Brittany from looking behind them.

Later back at the hotel. Theodore and Eleanor were deciding what to have for dinner, Alvin was watching TV, Brittany was on her phone and Simon and Jeanette were reading Romeo and Juliet.

Today everone was alowed to stay up late to watch the paralympic opening ceremony. They were all having chinese for Dinner. Once the ceremony was over they all went to bed.

Brittany was having a bad dream. In her dream everyone had desserted her lft her and moved away. She found them all again one day. They had all married ad had children. And Alvin had married another female chipmunk.

She woke up and saw everyone asleep. Will she ever find someone else like Alvin. She had heard before that love only Occurs once in a lifetime. She will have to get Alvin back somehow.

She also needed the trust of her sister. Her sister that had been with her all her life. She needed her trust back. Nobody could replace ay one of her sisters or Alvin.


	22. Forgiveness

**Here the next chapter. I hope that you enjoy it. Please read and Review it. Reviews really do mean a lot to me.**

The next day Brittany didn't feel like getting up neither did she want to go back to sleep because of her dream last night. They were going to stay at the hotel all day today and in the evening they were going to have dinner on a ship but that was at 10:00 in the night.

They were all bored so they flicked the TV on. Lion king was just about to start. It was a diamond special. They all started to watch the movie. Once they came to the part where Mufasa died a lot of people were hiding behind the pillows. Once they came to the Song can you feel the love tonight they all snuggled up everyone except Brittany. Brittany was watching all by herself in a corner. How she missed cuddling up to Alvin.

Later that evening everyone was getting ready to go to the coast where their ship was waiting. All the boys were wearing a tuxedo but were different colours. Eleanor was wearing a spring green dress. Jeanette was wearing her light blue dress that Simon had given her while Brittany was still trying to make up her mind.

They all left Once Brittany had gotten Ready. Their ship was a lit up. They were all shown to their tables. Dave had planned this cruise in a hope that everyone would make up with Brittany. Everyone was shown to their tables. On their tables there were menus. The ship left at 10:00pm exactly.

Theodore and Eleanor were warned to have only one dish or there would be consequenses. Then the waitor appeared ready to take their order. They each ordered one dish each. Once they finished all the chipmunks went onto the deck.

Theodore and Eleanor were watching the moon standing one arm around each other. Simon ad Jeanette were in the same position. As they were just standing there Jeanette's foot slipped and she fell of the edge of the boat. Luckily se grabbed on with her hands. Simon tried to pull her up. Just as he was trying Brittany came and tried to help as well. Then Jeanette lost her grip and pulled Simon and Brittany down with her. Brittany was holding on to the edge of the ship with Simon dangling from her tail and Jeanette Holding Simon's tail.

Just as Brittany was about to lose her grip her hand was caught by someone. That someone was none other than Alvin. Alvin pulled them up. Everyone was surprised at what just happened. Then Jeanette hugged her sister and said "I forgive you Brittany" Brittany was so happy She had earned back her sister's trust.

Alvin also came and hugged her and said "I also forgive you BrIttany" Brittany was so happy and kissed Alvin in the lips. All the chipmunk couples were looking at the sea. It was another beautiful romantic sight.

Then they all went back to their table. Their ship came back to shore in about an hour. They all went back to their hotel. Brittany had once thought tat no night would top her day at the Beach. But she had proved herself wrong.

They each cuddled each other goodnight. They all fell asleep on the couch because they were all so tired. Brittany had finally been able to get a proper sleep.


	23. Hyde Park and the transport museum

**Hope you are all enjoying my story please read and review it. All your reviews mean a lot to me.**

The next morning Alvin was weirdly the first one to wake up. He was happy that Brittany had changed. He walked over to his sleeping Girlfriend and thought to himself "She looks so cute when she is asleep." Alvin waited for Dave to get up. He wanted to ask Dave if he was allowed to take Brittany on her first date.

Meanwhile he waited for everyone else to get up. Brittany was the last to get up. When he was alone he told Brittany "Brittany get ready for tonight because both of us are going to Hyde park alone to watch the Paralympic games."

Brittany was so happy her first date was later today. She went and picked an outfit fit for a sunny day. Then those two left for the park to watch the games on the big screen. They had also packed a chipmunk sized picnic just for the two of them.

Back at the hotel Simon and Jeanette were getting ready for a trip to the London Transport museum. They both set of at midday. Once they got there there was all the history about the transport of London. It even had some of te world's first buses.

Back at the Park on the big screen Alvin and Brittany were watching atheletics. They were cheering on America but they were overwhelmed by all the Great Brittain fans. Brittany was lying on Alvin's lap as he was lying against a tree.

Once the Atheletics were over Brittany got ready to go home but Alvin grabbed her paw and took her somewhere else. They got on the tube. And once they got of Alvin made Brittany close her eyes as they walked to her surprise. When Alvin told Brittany to open her eyes she opened them and right in front of her stood the most beautifun castle in the world Buckingham Palace.

The last time she had seen this was during June when there were celebrations for the queen's Diamond Jubilee. Alvin had also got them tickets to go in the Palace's state rooms.

Meanwhile Simon and Jeanette were at the London Transport Museum's shop. Simon saw a Phone holder which had the London tube map and on he oher side there was a picture of a tube where you could put in your own personal message.

He went and bought it and told the people a message to write in it. Meanwhile Jeanette saw a passport Holder which had a modern day Bright red London bus. There was also a space to write a personal message.

She took it to a diffrent woman and told her the message to write in it. Both of them met at the entrance later. Simon gave Jeanette his present. She saw te London tube map on one side and on the other she saw a message which read "Jeanette I hope that we will always love each other and we will always be together" and next to it there was a picture of both of them watching the sunset at the beach.

Then Jeanette gave Simon and huge hug and a great big kiss. She also gave him her present. Simon read what it said "Si I Love you and I hope that we will be together for eternity" and there was a picture of a big red London bus and in one of the windows was a picture of when the two accidentaly kissed at the restaurant.

Then those two went back to the hotel hand in hand the whole way. At about 09:00 in the night when Alvin and Brittany got back they wanted to go for a night time dip in the pool. Once they got ready they went upstairs to the pool and to their surprise they saw Simon and Jeanette in the pool arms around each other looking at the Sunset. It was such a romantic sight and neither Alvin or Brittany wanted to disturb them.

Once Simon ad Jeanette stopped looking at the sun Alvin came in and asked if it was OK to join them. Alvin and Brittany came in. Sometime later Alvin ad brittany were in the corner of the pool making out.

Simon got out of the pool and took his phone and took a picture to show everyone later. They looked so cute in the corner of the pool.


	24. Bus Stop Confusion

**Here is the next chapter. Hope that you alL enjoy It. Please read and review. Reviews are really helpful and I appreciate each one of them.**

The chipmunks stayed in the pool for quite a while then they returned to bed at 11:30. Dave had told them that they were going somewhere very busy tomorrow. Alvin lyed in his bed as he thought how wonderful his night had been. He then saw Simon's Passport in a holder. On the back there was a picture of Him accidentaly kissing in the restaraunt. Then at the bottom it said From Jeanette.

Alvin saw that and he thought to himself if he should get Brittany a present. The next morning everyone met at the breakfast table where Dave would reveal where they were going to go today.

They all got their breakfast ordered from the cafe downstairs. Dave told them all that today they were going to go to the busiest place in London Oxford Street. Brittany knew at once what Oxford street was. It was one of the busiest shopping streets in Europe.

They all got ready. Today the forecast was that it would be a hot day. So all the chipmunks put on clothes that would keep them cool. Surprisingly Simon took an umbrella that would keep two chipmunks dry.

They got to Oxford street Just before 11:00am. There were hundreds of shops to choose from. Unfortunatley as predicted there was a huge crowd there and everyone had to be careful as the roads were always cngested with buses.

They first went to a Game shop. Theo wanted the new Game New Super Mario Bros 2 for his 3DS. There were a lot of diffrent games but the only bought New Super Mario Bros 2.

They then went to a shop called BHS which was a clothes shop. Brittany wanted a good dress that she could sing in for the big performance coming up. But seeing as she took to long the others went ahead but they didn't notice se was still choosing her outfit.

Once Brittany chose it she looked around and saw nobody. This time she kept cool because she had remembered to keep her phone charged. She looked at her phone there was no signal. She went outside to the bus stop to try and get a signal. She heard that iphones have agreat signal so she'd have to call Simon or Jeanette.

She called Jeanette. Meanwhile everyone else had realised that Brittany was gone. Then Jeanette got her phone ringing. She answered "Britt where are you?"

"I'm at the bus stop outside" she replied. "There are bus stops everywhere what is the stop's name and what buses stop there?" Jeanette told her. "This bus stop is Holles street and the 8, 25, and 55 stop here." Brittany replied. "Great we are on our way."

As soon as she put the phone down Alvin asked Jean where Brittany was. Jeanette said "At the bus stop."

As soon as she said that Alvin raced of to a bus stop. But when Jeanette got t te bus stop where Brittany was Alvin wasn't there. Jeanette rang Simon and told him that she found Brittany but she couldn't find Alvin.

Simon then called Alvin and asked "Where are you." "At the bus stop Alvin answered. "Which one" Simon asked. "Great Titchfield street Eastbound." Once Simon put down the phone Jeanette retured with Britt. Simon told Jeanette that Alvin had gone to the stop Great Titchfield street rather than the stop at Holles street.

Once Simon got to Alvin's stop he asked him why he didn't listen and went to the wrong stop. Alvin replied "I was so worried about Brittany." Once they got bck to the shop it started to rain. Luckily Simon and Jean had an Umbrella but the others didn't.

Once they got back to the hotel they were all soaked except for Simon and Jeanette. Alvin asked Simon How he knew it was going to rain. He just replied that London's weather was unpredictable.

Later Brittany asked Alvin why he was so concerned about her. He replied "I was scared that if I never see you again My life will be over. Because my life nothing without you." Then those two spent a lot of time just kissing.


	25. The Emirates AirLine

**Here is the Next chapter. Hope you all are Enjoying this story. Also I hope that All of you have Enjoyed the Olympics this year. Please Read and review. Reviews are really helpful.**

The next day everyone was going on the New Cable Car that had been put up in London and then they were going to go To Thames Barrier Park. At the Breakfast Table everyone was so excited. The had never been on a cable car before.

They left at midday. They took the train down to North Greenwich. Greenwich was the home of the Equestrian Events happening for the Olympics. They made their way to the terminal. The Cable Car's official Name Was The Emirates Air-Line.

Alvin asked "Why Is it called the Emirates Air-Line and didn't we take a plane called Emirates went we went to Dubai?" " Well Yes there is a plane company by the same name and they were the ones that built it." Dave Replied.

They got their Boarding passes and went upstairs their there were some staffe directing them to cable cars which were moving slowly. Only 4 were allowed in one car so Dave, Theo and Ellie went in the first one and the ohers follwed in the one that was behind.

Once the cable car left the Terminal you could see all of London. There was the river right below the cable car. They could see Chanary Wharf and they could see the Olympic Stadium.

In the second car Simon and Jeanette were looking at towards central London while Brittany and Alvin looked towards East London. When they cam down they walked towards a Station Called Canning Town. Then they got on a Train. Alvin walked onto the train and saw right through the front window were the driver usually was.

"Uh Dave are you sure that this train is safe there is No Driver." said Alvin in worried Tone. "Don't worry Alvin this is the DLR and it drives itself using a computer" Dave replied.

Once Alvin was told that he Calmed Down. The Train stopped right outside the park. They all went of to diffrent places. Theo and Ellie went to the playground while Alvin and Brittany tried to prove who was faster. Simon and Jeanette were looking at the Thames Barrier. Alvin and Brittany Saw the Thames Barrier and wanted a closer look. But Alvin walked and Brittany ran they both bumped into each other. Brittany landed on top of Alvin. Simon and Jeanette both saw this and Jeanette couldn't resist but to pull her iphone out and take a snap.

Then they all wanted to play tag. They played until it was time to g back to the hotel. Dave took them To the train station. Once they were back at Home. The Movie the Lady and The Tramp was on. They all watched the movie. The movie was another Diamond special just like when they watched Lion king the other Day.

During Dinner They all had chipmunk sized Lasagne. Once they go to Bed. Brittany couldn't think of anything else except for what happened when She and Alvin bumped into each other.

What if Nobody noticed them. Would they have Been in that position all Day?


	26. East London

**Sorry for the late update guys. School has just started for me again after the summer Holidays and my Updating speed might be a little slower. Please Review Reviews help me a lot. **

**If you are thinking about buying Windows 7 don't buy it. I'd say wait fot Windows 8 to come out this October. Enjoy the Chapter!**

Brittany woke up the next morning and wondered what they would be doing today. She wondered if they will go anywhere interesting. Once everyone else was up they were sitting at the Breakfast table. They were told that they were going to visit East London today.

They all started out. They first went to Stratford. Although the chipmunks had been to Stratford they had been no futher than the Olympic Park at the Shopping centre. As they got of at the Station They could see the Olympic Stadium.

Once they got outside they could see A very busy place. Right in front of them there was a Huge bus station and there was another shopping centre. Alvin held Brittany very tightly as h didn't want her getting lost again. Once they came out of the Shopping centre a diffrent way there was a huge place with a lot of high street shops.

They had never seen so many shops before. Dave wanted them to get the best out of London and enjoy it. Once the finished looking around Stratford They went to the Bus Station. They took the bus route 104 to a place called Green Street. Green Street was a place in London the had shops from all over Asia. They got to have a taste of Indian Cuisine.

Theodore and Eleanor really enjoyed it. Alvin and Brittany were walking together holding hands. Once they finished looking around Green Street they went to take the bus Route 238 to go to Barking.

Dave didn't know much about the places so he was relying on the buses on board voice announcer that told you the next stop. Once they got to Barking station the onboard computer displayed "This Bus Terminates Here" but Daves map told him that he needed to get of at Barking Station. He went and asked the Driver.

He was told that this stop was the correct one and the bus just displayed it because it was the Last Stop. They went to see the shopping centre there. Dave had said that they would have lunch at Barking. They went to have lunch at a place called Mc Donalds.

They visited the site of Barking Abbey. Barking Abbey was a really great place. But all that was left now were the ruins. They walked towards another bus stop. There they caught bus route 5 and went to a place called Romford.

Romford was where Footballer (Soccer) Frank Lampard was born. Romford was the home of 3 shopping centers. Dave bought them all a smoothie to keep them cool. The Chipmunks started to get tired.

On the Train home. Jeanette asked Simon "Simon how do you think we will look like in 5 years time ?". " I don't know but all I know is that we will still be together" and they kissed on the lips.

Tomorrow there was a rehersal for the Closing Ceremony and The Chipmunks were supposed to be there.


	27. Rehersal

**Here is the next chapter. There is a bit of French in this chapter. I hope to update again towmorrow**

The next day was their rehersal for the closing ceremony which was happening on Sunday 9:00. They had a plan to sing the same song that they performed at the IMA.

All the chipmunks were still in bed rehersals started at 12:00 midday till 4:00 in the evening. The chipmunks and chipettes were excited to perform and for once it would be broadcasted around the world on the biggest ceremony in the World.

The ceremony would technically last 3 hours but they needed one hour to get it read and to test everything. There was even a little bit of the audience that were allowed to watch the rehersal.

The munks and ettes were at the dinner table by 10:00 and the caught the underground down to Stratford. Once they got into the stadium it was huge. there was a lot more seats than there were of track.

They started the rehersal bang on 13:00. The munks and ettes were going to perform around the middle of the ceremony. There were announcing all the acts on the loudspeaker.

The munks and ettes got ready to sing at 2:00. There was an announcement on the loudspeakers. "Mesdames et Geantlement s'il vous plaît Bienvenue Alvin et les chipmunks!. Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome Alvin and the chipmunks"

All the chipmunks started performing. Dave was on the side casting a watchful eye over them and making sure that nobody did any slip ups. Once the chipmunks had finished all the countries would walk out.

Once the ceremony was over Dave bought them each what they wanted as long as it wasn't too expensive. The chipmunks were now looking forward to their performance and all of them hoped that it would be a good one.

Simon and Jeanette went out upstairs to the pool again while Dave Theo and Ellie went to the Cafeteria. Alvin and Brittany were alone in their room. "Brittany remember on the island we were suck and Jeanette danced. Do you want to dance again.". "I'd love to Brittany replied" Then they both danced the night away.


	28. The Big Night is Here

**Here it is The Munks and Ette's biggest Performance. Hope that you all enjoy the closing ceremony tonight at 9:00 pm London time. Enjoy this chapter. There are only a few more chapters to come now.**

Today the 9/9/2012 was the day. The day that the chipmunks and chippetes were going to perform at the 4th Biggest ceremony in time. Jeanette woke up happy that they were all going to perform at the closing ceremony today.

She made her way to get ready. She also remebered that they didn't have a long time left in London. Once she had finished having a bath Brittany was just waking up.

Later while Brittany was having a bath she was singing Never say never. Once she came out she saw and Angry Jeanette, Alvin and Simon. Those three hated Justin Beiber whereas Brittany, Theo and Ellie loved him.

Brittany was scared as she was surrounded by three Beiber haters. But in time Dave came. Theodore and Eleanor were still sound asleep. On the TV all channels had the closing ceremony being broadcasted this night.

Once Eleanor woke up She was singing Don't stop me now. But seeing as everyone liked that song they all joined in eventually waking Theodore up. Dave wanted one last practise out of them before tonight and then they were going to go and but some clothes.

After the chipmunks and chipettes had finished they all started out to Oxforf Street. Dave wanted to them to by the colours of the British Flag. First he wanted to by Alvin and Brittany red. He bought Alvin a red tuxedo and trousers and a pink shirt to go inside because light red was pink. Brittany had a dress chosen that had red hearts in the middle.

Next was Simon's turn He was bought a blue tuxedo with a light blue top and Jean was bought a blue dress that had sequins stitched on the neck area. Theo and Ellie both were bought white clothes. They were required to Be a Stratford by 4:00 for on final runthrough.

They all went back to the Hotel. They got dressed into their new clothes. Then at 3:00 they got onto the tube and made their way to Stratford.

Their big moment was just hours away. The cipmunks and chipettes were ging to sing at 10:30. Once they got to the stadium it was full of colour. Everything was ready. They ran through the ceremony's timetable and. About what time Rio de Janerio will be given the Paralympic Flag.

The ceremony started as planned at 9:00. The Chipmunks and chipettes were given one last check. Then there was an announncement. "Mesdames et Messieurs s'il vous plaît Bienvenue Alvin et les Chipmunks! . Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome Alvin and The chipmunks" that was their cue. The all went up into the sadium and sung their hearts out.

Once they finished their song everyone as clapping. It was the biggest applause that they had ever had. Then they just remembered that everyone in the world as watching them. What a day this was for them.

Once they got to dave he was so happy. He had tears of Joy. Brittany told Dave that she wouldn't be singing without alvin's Love and Si, Jean, Theo and Ellie's support. Then they all gave each other a group hug.

They watched the rest of the ceremony and enjoyed it. Then they all hd to go back to the hotel to get a good night's rest after a big day.


	29. Presents

My** story is almost over. For my Next story I want you to choose what it will be A story set in 2032 or in the Christmas of 2012. The Poll is on my Profile. Hope you Enjoy This Chapter.**

The Chipmunks and Chipettes were tired due to their late night performance the day before. The were going to go Back to Los Angeles In a few days and they wanted to enjoy every moment they had left.

Although they were tired He allowed everyone to go out that night as long as They took their phones. The Chipmunks Birthday was coming up and the chipettes wanted to get them something special.

The Initial Plan was to Go to Oxford Street again the chipettes said that they anted just one last look around but really it was to get the Chipmunks presents.

There were a variety of Shops. Brittany wanted to get Alvin a new Guitar due to the fact that his old Guitar was Broken. Jeanette wanted to Get Simon a copy Of Romeo and Juliet where they could Change the Names of The Characters. Eleanor wanted to get theodore a Special Cook Book.

The Chipettes Got their Chance When the Chipmunks went into the Disney Store. The chipmunks went to the DVD section. They all wanted to buy Lion king because it was such a Romantic Movie.

Jeanette into the bookshop and bought the book that she wanted For Simon while Brittant went ad got Alvin's Guitar and Eleanor got the cook book she wanted.

They all went met outside again. They were going to have their Lunch at a Fast Food Restaurant. They all bought A packet of Fries between two. Once They got Back to The Hotel Dave Had some Bad News For them

There was a complication with Tickets home and due to the Crowd in London A lot of te flights were crowded. Dave Theodore and Eleanor got a Virgin Atlantic Flight At 3:00 in three days whereas Alvin, Brittany, Simon and Jeanette Got British airways on 4:00 the same day. At Least all the munks wuld be with their counterparts.

**Hope you Enjoyed this Chapter. Please remember to vote for the sory you'd like to see next or Leave The answer Through a Review. All reviews mean a lot to me.**


	30. Chipmunk's Birthday

**The Day is here it is the chipmunk's birthday. Sorry for the late update. School is very busy at the Moment. So happy it is Saturday. Please read and Review because it means a lot to me. **

today was the Big Day. It was the chipmunks Birthday. Everyone was up Early with Alvin being the first one up. He obviously went and woke everyone else up.

The day was going to be full of surprises. First they were going to go to the Park for Alvin. Then they were going to have time in the swimming pool for Simon and Then they would end the day at the Restaurant For Theodore and there they would cut the cake. The chipmunks didn't know where they were going but Dave and the Chippettes did. The chipmunks got their pesents from the chipettes. They loved their gifts. Dave gave them all Money so they could buy whatever they wanted.

They went to the park. Alvin and Brittany took their skateboard. Simon and Jeanette took their roller skates while Theo and Ellie took their bike. Brittany and Alvin were determined to prove who was faster. Unfortunatley the race ended with a dip in the Duck Pond.

They were both embarrased. Alvin who wanted aother race asked Brittany if she would race again. When she refused He asked his brothers. Simon and Theo were surprised that Alvin would race people in bikes and Roller skates.

The race started of with a bang. They would race around the Park. Simon and Theodore and Simon were off. Alvin wasd in last place. Near the end Simon nad Theo were battling for first. Theo won the rack with Simon only Millimeters behind.

Alvin came 5mins later. Brittany told him that Skateboards could never beat a bike and rollerskates. Alvin now felt really stupid. Next everyone was going to the swimming Pool. Simon and Jeanette were practising their Synchronised swimming. Alvin and Brittany were on the Diving boards while Theodore and Eleanor were being taught to swim. Simon and Jeanette hd a synchronised swimming competition coming up. Brittany was watching. She was going to be watching.

They wanted her and Her Cheerleader friends to Dance to to the Music before the competition to start. But that competition was at the end of September. She accidentaly slipped into the pool and didn't know how to swim underwater. Alvin tried Diving in after her but He wasn't a better swimmer. Dave saw this. He asked Simon and Jean to rescue them.

Both of Them felt embarresed at what happened to them. Once they had finished swimming they went to The restaurant. There was a cake for each of them. They cut the cake. Everyone at the Restaurant watched. After they had food There was a dance time.

Each chipmunks danced with His counterpart. The Dancing was the best they hd every done since the IMA. Simon took Jeanette aside. He hugged her and sid "Jeanette we only have one more day left in london Do you want to go and see London for one Last time tomorrow." Jeanette knew that he was asking her out. "Sure Simon I'd Love to just the two of us" They both sat there kissing until it was time to go back to the Hotel.

Once they got back everyone was tired. They all went straight to bed. All Except alvin and Britt. They went to the Balcony. "Thank you for the best Birthday every Britt." Alvin said. "All I could Do for the best boy in the world" Brittany replied.

They both kissed on The Balcony Till 12:00 midnight.


	31. The Last Day in London

**The horrible thought o school tomorrow. Don't know when I'll be ale to update again next. This chapter is mostly Simonette but anyone can enjoy it. Please read and Review. Reviews are really helpful. They give you a chance to express your thoughts about the story.**

Today was the Day. The last day of London because tomorrow they were flying back to the US. Simon and Jeanette were going to have one final look at London. They were leaving at 4:00. They were also going to go on the London eye during the night.

During the Day not much was really going on. Eleanor was on the Balacony looking at London. Theodore was with her. They both stared out towards it and thought of their Holiday.

Brittany and Alvin were both watching TV. Brittany remembered this was the Holiday of a lifetime. Alvin had finally asked her out. They even hd their first fight.

Simon and Jeanette were both on their phones trying To beat Each other's high score in Temple run. Dave was downstair in the Hotel café. Later at aout 3:00 Simon and jeanette started getting ready for their Outing. They were visiting all the famous Landmarks of London one last Time.

They both first went to the British Museum. That was just across the road. They looked at al the historical artifacts. They got a Museum guard that was wlling to take their picture.

They next went to East London to ride on London's Cable Car. This was a final look at East London. They could see Stratford, East ham, Upton and Barking from theIr Window.

Next they went to the tower of London. There they had their Tea. Both of them continued walking around the tower Holding hands and taking Pictures. The Tower of London was once used as a dungeon for Prissoners.

Next they went to a shopping Center. There they bought Memorable Souveniers for them and their Siblings. Simon bought a model Of one Of London's Tube trains. Jeanette bought a a model of Theo tower of london. For Brittany they bought a dress that said "I love London". For Alvin they bought a skateboard with a picture of London. For theodore the bought a Picture of the Olympic Park and for eleanor they bought her a Picture Of the London eye.

They then went to the London aquarium. They looked at all the Fish there. Once they had finished they started to Make their way to the London Eye. It had gone dark now. London hd lit up. Once they made their way Onto the London eye They saw how Beautiful London really was.

It was so pretty when it was lit up. Jeanette and Simon started Kissing. Unfortunatley for them they forgot that there was a Photo shoot near the end. The camera took a Picture of them kissing.

Once Simon n Jean looked at the memorable pictures they saw their's. It hd them kissing. But it had The Beautiful London Behind them. They both bought the picture and Headed Back to the Hotel. Back at the hotel they gave their sblings the souveneirs. They didn't Even have 24hours left in London.

Everyone including Dave went up to the pool. There they enjoyed themselves for aout a hour. they were having so much fun. The day couldn't get ay better. they had spent about a month In London. This day was the best.

London was one of the most beautiful cities in the World. They had a long Day omorrow. Lucky for hem all the packing was done. They all went to Bed remembering ht a ay it hd been.


	32. London Heathrow Airport LHR

**Here is the next chapter everyone. Please read and review. Reviews let you let your opinion out. I want to know you're opinion.**

The day was finally here. The munks and ettes were going back to the U.S. Everyone was on the Balcony taking a look at London. Life had become normal for Londoners now that the Oly/Paralympics were over. Everyone was bustling about. Worried about getting to Work.

London was a beautiful city. The most memorable part was when 2 of the coupled got their first kiss. Dave wanted them to leave the Hotel at 10:00 so they could get to the airport in time.

The chipmunks and chipettes left the Balcony and picked up their suitcases. They made their way to the station. Everyone took one Last look at London. They all took one last picture. A Group photo. A station master took the phote of everyone. Ufortunatley once they got to the Platform there was an announcement on the loudspeakers. "Ladies and Gentlemen. Currently The District and Hammersmith and City Line are Suspended between Barking and Mile End Due to a Signal Failure at West ham." Luckily for them tat didn't affect their journey.

Then there was another announcement "Ladies and Gentement the Picadilly lne is currently suspended between Leicster square and South Kensingtom due to a Signal Failure at Holborn. Sorry for inconvenience"

Dave got anxious and took a glance at his map. He then looked with a worried tone. "The rain we need Is running. But We can't get it at this station. They are all Terminating early due to a signal failure"

They had to take another route it took them a long time. They got to the airport in the end. Dave Eleanor and Theodore only had minutes before check - in closed. They rushed away. This left the other 4 chipmunks alone.

They had to catch the Bus down to Terminal 5. At the moment they were at terminal 3. They reach T5 in 15mins. They checked in. They then went to the Duty-Free shops. Everything was really cheap there.

Simon and Jean bought a book to read together while they were waiting for their plane. They bought Twilight. Alvin and Brittany bought a some food. Dave, Theo and Ellie will be boarding their plane by now.

The other 4 chipmunks only had an hour left. They made their way to the air field. Their plane was aldready waiting. Simon and Jean continued to read their book. They both cuddled. Twilight was a really sad story. Brittany loved seeing those two together. It was so Romantic.

It made her think of her Boyfriend. Where was Alvin? Then from behind her two arms wrapped aound her. "Alvin your so full of surprises" Brittany told him. Then they kissed so passionatley. This was Their best kiss ever. "Brittany thanks for making my time in london wonderful." Alvin said.

There as then an announcement. "Ladies and Gentlemen. British Airways boeing 747 flight no. BA5004 is now ready for boarding. From Gate 50 " That was their flight they mde their way to the gate showed their Boarding passes ad boarded the Plane.


	33. London What A Memorable Place

**Hi guys. After this there will only be one last chapter. We are nearly at the end. :( Next I plan to Do a sequel called alvin and the Chipmunks Christmas or Something similar. Please read and Review.**

The four chipmunks and Chipettes boarded the Plane. It was a big plane. Dave, Ellie and Theo would be an hours journey ahead of them. They got the three seats near the window. Simon and Jean were sharing one seat near the window. Alvin and Brittany were on the middle seat with their Bags of shopping on the other.

The plane was about to take of. The Chipmunks and Chipettes took one last Look at London. Simon even took a photo with his iphone. Later once the plane took of Simon asked Alvin for one of the bags of shopping. Inside was a photoalbum. On the cover it said I love London.

They all remembered when they first came to London. It was where Si, Jean, Britt and Alvin all got their first date. Simon had printed all the photos in the morning. He took them out.

The first picture was when They first got on the underground. The train was so noisy. It was very intresting travelling deep underground. It was almost a month ago they first came to London.

The second picture was them at the hotel. They were all in the photo. behind them you could see the first glimpse of london. The next picture was on the first outing they went on. The one which Alvin got grounded. Brittany that day realized her feelings for Alvin. The next photo was Simon and Jeanette dancing at the Party. Alvin then realized his feelings for Brittany. He was so upset He didn't ask her to dance.

The picture after that was Simon and Jeanette accidentaly kissing in the Restaurant. That was one of the most Romantic moments. Jeanette still had a her blue dress that Simon gave her.

Then there was a picture of Simon and Jeanette kissing at the pier of the Beack in the moonlight. That was a perfect day. Then near the end was london at night. That was taken by Jeanette on the london eye of night.

There were more pictures. There was another picture of Brittany and Alvin kissing at the pool in the hotel.

London was ONE of the most memorable vacations ever.


	34. Back in LA

**Here it is te final chapter. I'd like to say tank you to alvinandbrittany4ever for being the reviewer with the most reviews. And munkedupjoe213 for being my first reviewer. I hope to get up my next sequel shortly. It should be something to do with AATC christmas. Enjoy the final chapter.**

The plane landed at thr predicted time at Los angeles. Funilly enough the British airways was parked right next to the Virgin Atlantic. The chipmunks went to the Baggage reclaimer. There they met Theodore and Eleanor and Dave.

Apparently their flight went on a 45 min delay. They all went back home. simonprinted out the final few pictures of london. Last was the picture of them all at The tube station before getting on the train to the airport.

London was the most memorable place. They had seen so much. London zoo, London aquarium, HMS belfast. the London eye. They even got a ride on the cable car. It was really intresting.

The most memorable part was was their first dates. London had given them their first dates. London also gave them the most important performance of their lives.

This was the one of the best holidays ever. The time of their lives they'll never forget. Now they were back in LA they needed to settle into a normal life again. Is that possible when London is a place you'll never forget.


End file.
